Hotaru Imai
Hotaru Imai (Imai Hotaru 今井 蛍) ist Mikan Sakuras beste Freundin.Als sie auf die Alice Academy ging,sorgte sie dafür das Mikan ihr folgte,und dass wiederum ist der Start der Geschichte. Hotaru geht in die Grundschule und besitzt das Erfinder Alice.Sie hat Drei Sterne und gehört zu der Elite der Grundschüler zusammen mit Yu Tobita.Sie gehört zur Technik Gruppe.Hotaru ist eine Erpresserin,ihr Hobby ist es peinliche Fotos von Luca Nogi zu machen und sie an den fanclub von ihm zu verkaufen.Sie hat zudem einen großen Bruder namens Subaru Imai der auch auf er Alice Academy ist. Im Anime wird sie von Rie Kugimiya gesprochen und auf der Drama-CD von Miyuki Sawashiro. Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit Hotaru hat kurzes schwarzes Haar,was ein wenig älter aussehen lässt als ihre Mitschüler wirken lässt.Sie hat Lila farbene Augen und trägt die Mädchen Grundschul-Uniform..Ein Schwarzer,langärmiger Cardigan mit einem weißen Halsband das vorne in zwei teile geteilt ist und eine rote Schleife hat.Auf der rechten seite des weißen Cardigans sind ihre drei Sterne.Zudem trägt sie einen roten karierten Rock mit schwarzen Kniehohen Stiefeln.Sie benutzt ihre Erfindungen immer an Mikan:Baka Gun, Baka Cannon, Filming Glasses,Infrarot Brille,Aufnehm Ring, Communication Ear Mufflers, Horse Hoof Glove, Deer Hoof Glove und noch viele mehr.Im Manga hat Hotaru schon oft Wäne zerstört um der Audienz(in dem fall der leser)jedoch sehen ihre Klassenkamarden das mit sich selber spricht. Hotaru ist Intelligent,Logisch,rational denkend und nimmt keinen Blatt vor dem Mund.Zudem ist sie ruhig wenn ihre Klasse mal wieder Laut ist.Sie kann aber auch bedrohlich auf andere wirken.Sie ist zu jedem unhöflich,sogar zu ihrem Bruder.Obwohl sie zivilisiert wirkt,ist sie sehr faul zu dem braucht sie immer Geld um ihre Erfindungen zu bauen.Sie hatte viele Sponsoren die ihr as Geld wahrlich hinterher werfen.Auf andere wirkt sie ruhig und abgestumpft,sogar wenn sie innerlich am grübel ist.Sie ist zudem selten überrascht.Sie ist leicht Arrogant,was andere Schüler an ihr eher nervig finden Obwohl Hotaru sehr seriös ist,hat sie auch eine lustige seite.Sie ist ein Gourmet,und hat immer was zu essen dabei.Sie wird oft wegen ihrer Gefräßigkeit,"Schwein" genannt.Sie ist sehr Business orientiert und liebt Geld.Sie liebt es Geld zu machen,besonders wenn sie andere Leute erpresst.Ihr lieblings opfer ist Luca,von dem sie immer peinliche Fotos macht. Obwohl sie nicht die netteste person ist,kümmert sie sich sehr um Ihre freunde besonders um Mikan.Sie kann sehr beschützerisch sein und liebt es ihre verehrer zu quälen(besonders Mikan,Luca und Natsume) Geschichte Beziehungen Alice Hotaru besitzt das Erfinder Alice((発明のアリス Hatsumei no Alice) ''Ihr' '''Alice erlaubt es ihr nützlichen un nutzlosen Kram zu erfinden.Hotaru teilt ihr Alice mit anderen.Zudem sind ihre Erfindungen beliebt.Einige ihrer Erfinungen sind:Wurm no 3,Die Eier maske,Pferdehuf-Handschuh,Pingula Nummer 3,Spion-Marinkäfer(in kapitel 133,hat Mikan mithilfe des Insertions Alice,Hotaru den Alice Stein ihrer Mutter,Yuka Azumi,gegeben.Sie besaß kurzzeitig das Diebstahl Alice.Sie benutzte es um Subaru von Luna's Alice zu befreien) Anmerkung:Hotaru ist so schlecht im Schwimmen,das manche meinten sie hätte ein Nicht-Schwimmer Alice thumb|left|Hotaru auf einem Manga Band thumb|Hotaru baut thumb|Hotaru mit ihrem Flieger-Schwan-Scooterthumb|Hotaru benutzt ihren Pferdehuf-Handschuh Triva *Ihr Name bedeutet auf deutsch Glühwürmchen *Sie ist Tachibana Higuchis Lieblingscharakter.Jedoch schrieb sie in die Autorenbox eines Bandes,das sie von Hotarus benehmen im videospiel Gakuen Alice,von ihrem Benehmen schockiert war *Hotaru ist so mies im schwimmen,dass manche meinten sie habe das Nicht-Schwimmer Alice *Hotaru mag Pfirsiche,Fisch,Krabben und Schrimps,genau wie die Autorin *Higuchi zeichnete eine 15 Jährige Version von Hotaru während des Z Arcs *Ihr Alice stein ist Lilathumb|Hotaru als 15 Jährige Quellen